


Emergency Pants

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Painplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: — Ты волновался? — говорит Тони. — Очаровательно. Всегда так мило, когда Большой Парень беспокоится обо мне.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emergency Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409057) by [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars). 



— У тебя там всё в порядке? — как только взрыв утихает, кричит Кэп из соседней комнаты.

— Потрясающе! — вопит Тони в ответ. — Просто супер! Я убил робота! — Он даже не был в костюме, и всё равно силой науки выиграл бой, который не смог никто другой.

Стив, видимо, не видит этот факт достойным для празднования. Стив — грустный человек. Тони его жаль.

— Как Беннер? — спрашивает Кэп, появляясь в дверном проеме.

— Как всегда голый, — отвечает Тони. — Бартон принес аварийно-запасные штаны?

Клинт был единогласно избран для этого дела, потому что и так уже таскал за спиной сумку: Тони создал ему новый механический колчан с несколькими отделениями для других вещей — «Такой же крутой, как и прошлый, обещаю. Супер-панковские стрелы. Или как это называется у современных деток? Тебе будет завидовать весь лагерь Анаванна.»[1] Клинт тогда ударил его в плечо своей до смешного накаченной рукой, но Тони знал, что колчан ему понравился. И нашлось, кому нести штаны.

Стив поворачивается к другой комнате.

— Хоукай! Штаны! — Мгновением позже они планируют в воздухе, явно направленные Тони в лицо. Одним плавным движением он ловит их, даже не пригибаясь. Как _бог_.

— Думаю, тут всё под контролем. — он взмахивает штанами в прогоняющем жесте. — В этот раз вы, детишки, можете заняться зачисткой. А я одену нашего голыша.

Стив кивает этим своим быстрым военным движением, из-за которого Тони всегда хочется заскрежетать зубами, или кивнуть в ответ, или нежно погладить Стива по его белокурой головке — зависит от контекста, и уходит. Тони комкает штаны (на самом деле, они скорее велосипедные шорты, но последнее, в чем нуждается парень, заканчивающий каждый бой полностью обнаженным — ещё меньше уважения) и, подбрасывая их вверх-вниз, идёт проверить Брюса. Тот развалился в дыре в полу среди развороченных кусков бетона. Это действительно был чертовски хороший робот.

Брюс в порядке, естесственно — он всегда в порядке, когда возвращается в свой обычный вид, и совсем не важно, сколько ударов получил Халк. Тони приседает у кратера. Глаза Брюса всё ещё закрыты, что тоже нормально: иногда ему требуется минута или две.

— Бой окончен! — он бросает в Брюса шортами. — Давай, время прикрыть срам.

Тони опускается на пол, потому что ноги внезапно отказываются работать. Со спиной тоже не всё идеально, но ничего ужасного, будет достаточно приложить лёд. Он, конечно, не пытался вступать в непосредственное противостояние с роботом, только не с неисправными браслетами от брони, но, возможно, всё равно успел получить пару-тройку ударов по пути в диспетчерскую из главного цеха. Тони почти забыл, каково это, быть без брони — чувствовать себя мешком хлипких кишок, на которые каждому так хочется наступить. И мозгом, конечно, удивительным мозгом, который сегодня всех спас. _Богоподобным мозгом._

Как правило, ему требуется меньше времени, чтобы отойти от выброса адреналина. Нет кайфа, круче смертельной опасности, уж он-то знает.

Брюс всё ещё не двигается, только под шортами поднимается и опускается грудная клетка. Тони вытягивает ногу и тычет его в плечо.

Рука Брюса быстро, как рефлекс, хватает его за лодыжку. Тони не подпрыгивает, но что-то близко. Хватка жёсткая, а у Брюса большие руки. Ногой невозможно пошевелить.

— Это был не удар, — говорит Тони. — Я понимаю, что в твоём спутанном состоянии ты мог принять дружеский толчок от уважаемого товарища по команде за нападение, но так как сейчас ты уже полностью дехалканулся, можешь отпустить меня под моё поручительство. Брюс? Брюс. Брюс.

Он до сих пор даже не открыл глаза. Лодыжка Тони вроде как на самом деле болит.

— Справедливое предупреждение, — говорит он, и тут его накрывает ещё одним всплеском адреналина. Он точно не сможет сегодня заснуть, хорошо, что Пеппер в отъезде и вне диапазона всех неудобств. — Ты снова собираешься стать зелёным монстром? Я бы не стал ставить на то, что эти штаны переживут бойню. А свои я тебе не дам. И тебе придется ехать домой на метро, это новое командное правило.

Ладно, серьезно, _ауч_. Время звать подкрепление.

— Кэп! — кричит он, или, по крайней мере, пытается. На самом деле, он успевает только открыть рот и набрать воздуха, прежде чем Брюс дергает его к себе в дыру. Тони падает на него, выпуская выбитый из груди воздух одним болезненным «уфф».

Теперь Брюс открыл глаза. Тони точно знает, потому что лежит прямо на нём, и их лица примерно в шести дюймах друг от друга. Его глаза не зелёные, что хорошо. Это, безусловно, движение в нужную сторону. И он отпустил лодыжку Тони, что является ещё лучшим знаком. А вот точно оставляющая синяки хватка на бицепсах — довольно противоречивый сигнал.

— Брюс, — объявляет Тони, — скажу напрямую: я прямо сейчас супер-растерян. И немного возбужден, хотя это, наверняка, только адреналин и принудительная близость к твоему привлекательному обнаженному телу. Но в основном растерян. Это Халк? Ты теперь можешь быть, типа, полу-Халком?

— Ты, — говорит Брюс. Его пальцы ещё сильнее сжимаются на руках Тони — утром там точно будут отпечатки. Тони никогда не получал оргазмов от чего-то вроде этого, нет, сэр. По крайней мере, не раньше четырех дней назад, когда Брюс, в тот момент большой и зелёный, выдернул его с пути падающей балки со всей нежной аккуратностью, которой известен Халк.

Может быть, иногда Тони нравится, как им командуют. Это вполне допустимая эротическая идентичность.

— Ты, — снова говорит Брюс. — Не был в броне.

Браслеты бренчат, когда Тони трясет запястьями — ну, насколько может, когда его удерживают _так_.

— Современные технологии такие ненадежные, правда? Всё пошло под откос после электровакуумных ламп. Роджерс подтвердит.

— Ты не был в броне, — повторяет Брюс. Он уже больше похож на самого себя, но хватка не ослабляется. И его глаза не зелёные, но яркие и напряженные, таких Тони раньше никогда не видел. И он всё ещё голый, нельзя забывать этот факт. Тоже кажется важным.

«Немного возбужден» было целых две минуты назад.

— Ты волновался? — говорит Тони. — Очаровательно. Всегда так мило, когда Большой Парень беспокоится обо мне. И трогательно, как те фотографии в интернете, где питбуль прижимается к котенку. Или горилла с котенком. Я редко в метафорах считаю себя «котёнком», но сейчас кажется уместным...

Брюс рычит — человеческим рычанием, а не сотрясающим землю грохотом, который он издает в форме Халка. Так что это не ужасающе-горячо, просто... горячо. Затыкающе-Тони-Старка-на-полуслове горячо. До-дрожи-по-позвоночнику горячо — это как раз тот вид, который заставляет всё его тело дёрнуться, будто кто-то потянул за ниточку. А ещё вызывающе-внезапную-неоспоримую-эрекцию горячо. Это может быть проблемой. Тони молча замирает, ожидая реакции.

— Волновался, — говорит Брюс, — волновался, ты, тупой... тупой... тебя _ударили_ , и я... — он дышит чаще. — Боже, сукин ты сын, — невнятно частит он, и, если честно, Тони весьма впечатлен, потому что никогда не слышал, чтобы Брюс ругался — только когда ударялся мизинцем о мебель, а это, все знают, не считается.

Тони открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то вроде этого, а может что-нибудь ещё, но в любом случае не получает и шанса, потому что Брюс передвигает одну свою большую ладонь с пострадавшей руки Тони на его затылок, — пока ещё не пострадавший, но прогноз не очень хороший (или, вернее, _фантастический_ ), — притягивает его голову и целует так крепко, как никто другой.

В течение примерно пятнадцати секунд, Тони, как джентльмен, целует в ответ. Это означает много языка и посасываний, потом он кусает Брюса за нижнюю губу, пока тот не начинает снова рычать, а потом ещё больше языка, пока всё не становится настолько мокрым и грязным, насколько возможно, но без фроттажа или прикосновений к члену. Даже если тот полностью твердый и горячий даже через ткань давит Тони на бедро.

Пятнадцать секунд давно прошли. С последним резким укусом, который заставляет пальцы Брюса в волосах сжаться ещё сильнее, Тони отстраняется.

— Я сейчас собираюсь ухватиться за твой член, — информирует он Брюса. — По медицинской необходимости, любого врача спроси. У меня больное сердце, ты в курсе.

Это, кажется, немного прорывает эту странную дымку. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы Брюс откинул голову и рассмеялся. Его смех приятный, только несколько истерический.

— Можем мы... — он переводит дыхание. — Можем мы не заниматься этим в дыре в бетонном полу? На самом деле, это ещё менее комфортно, чем выглядит.

— Это была твоя идея, Большой Парень, — напоминает Тони, но поднимается (не обращая внимания, что какие-то телодвижения — это не то, чего хочет его спина) и подает Брюсу руку. И да, вау, он полностью голый. Тони уже видел это, они все видели — скромность стала первой жертвой Халка, и Брюс давно перестал обращать внимание. Но в прошлые разы Брюс не выглядел так, будто хочет пришпилить Тони обратно к полу, а ещё у него не было полной эрекции. У него тот вид стояка, для которого придумали словосочетание «налитый кровью член».

А ещё, кто бы мог подумать, — у него больше, когда встаёт.

Теперь, когда они оба стоят, а не вторгаются в личное пространство друг друга, лежа в дыре в полу, Брюс снова пугается. Тони видит, как начинают горбиться его плечи, как он делает крошечный шаг назад и обхватывает себя руками. Адреналин спадает, и его голову снова наполняет вся та херня, которую он обычно думает, все его обычные оправдания, но в этот раз Тони не дает возможности их озвучить. Потому что каждый предыдущий раз, когда Тони думал, чтобы сделать первый шаг, он видел ответ в глазах Брюса, напряжённой спине и сжатых кулаках. То, что Тони ничего не говорил, не означало, что Брюс не знал. И пусть сегодня это будет всего лишь разрядкой возникшего между ними напряжения, чёрт с ним. Брюс это начал. Любой свидетель согласиться.

— К твоему сведению, — говорит Тони, падая на колени. (Точнее, он садится на корточки, а потом аккуратно встает на колени, потому что это чёртов бетонный пол, а ему уже не восемнадцать). — К твоему сведению, ты засунешь это мне в задницу, как только мы окажемся на нормальной кровати. В смысле, я буду помогать, но ожидаю, что ты честно потрудишься.

— Тони…

Он оборачивает руку вокруг члена Брюса и пару раз крепко и быстро проводит вверх-вниз. Реакция как раз такая, какую он хочет: все протесты Брюса умирают на языке, а на их место занимает громкий, как будто вырванный силой стон. Остальная команда всё ещё рядом в пятидесяти футах? Его это волнует?

— Ни капельки, — говорит он вслух и опирается второй рукой о бедро Брюса.

— Что? — пытается переспросить тот, но Тони делает пренебрежительный жест вверх: он всегда что-то без конца бормочет, некоторые его партнеры в постели даже находили это милым. В любом случае, следующие минут пять — зависит от того, насколько Брюс всё ещё под адреналиновым приходом — это точно не будет проблемой. Тони уверен, что у Брюса ничего не было годами, — настоящими годами, многократными циклами по триста шестьдесят пять дней, — так что ставит на быстрый конец. Но это не будет разочарованием, потому что Тони не чувствует в себе желания медленно поддразнивать, точно не сейчас, когда с каждой секундой любования этим великолепным членом перед своим лицом, его собственный член пульсирует ещё сильнее.

Он берет член в рот, и звук, который Брюс издает — боже. Если кто-то до сих пор рядом, то теперь они точно потеряли всякую надежду скрыться, но для Тони это самая ненужная информация в мире, потому что Брюс стонет его имя своим низким голосом, который в жизни звучит даже лучше, чем на видео.

(Не на видео, где Брюс дрочит или что-то типа того. Это было бы неправильно. Просто видео, на которых Брюс разговаривает в моменты раздражения и разочарования, и которые Тони сохраняет и проигрывает, когда дрочит сам. Абсолютно невинное времяпрепровождение.)

— Тони, — стонет Брюс, — Тони, боже, боже, _боже_...

Большие ладони Брюса снова проскальзывают Тони в волосы, и тот одобряющее мычит, получая в ответ длинный стон, который, кажется, ударяет прямо в основание позвоночника. Боже, как Тони его хочет... Он никогда не был фанатом нежного секса в миссионерской позе на покрытой лепестками роз кровати и с тихо играющим джазом, предпочитая жесткий секс. Но то, что он хочет прямо сейчас... Может быть, это всё адреналин, может, Брюс с его большими руками и проблемами с гневом, а может та одна фантазия с Халком, про которую Тони не признается даже сам себе, потому что это на самом деле странно.

Он хнычет, отстраняясь. Пальцы Брюса в волосах сжимаются сильнее, и Тони приходится на мгновение прикрыть веки, передёргиваясь всем телом от накрывшего волной желания. Он открывает их снова и смотрит вверх, встречаясь взглядами со стеклянными глазами Брюса.

(Не зелёными, Тони знал это с самого начала. Он просматривал файл Брюса, изучил каждый записанный триггер, и в целом картина была настолько очевидна, что Брюс тоже должен был её видеть: боль, страх, защитная ярость. А не чувство чего-то приятного хоть раз в жизни.)

— Дело в том, — говорит Тони, делая паузу, чтобы вытереть рот. — Дело в том... ты слушаешь?

— Я... — Брюс смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Это хоть чуть-чуть относится к текущему делу? Потому что, если нет, я _ухожу_.

Это справедливо. Тони известен тем, что любит говорить об изобретениях в постели. Но не его вина в том, что лучшие идеи приходят к нему, когда он примерно на тридцати процентах пути к оргазму. Однажды он в решающий момент поднял голову между бедёр Пеппер, чтобы сказать Джарвису сделать напоминание, за что получил по ушам. Это был важный урок.

— Обещаю, что то, что я собираюсь сказать, непосредственно относится к теме, — говорит Тони. — Могу я продолжить?

— Ради всего святого, — говорит Брюс, что легко переводится как «да».

— Дело в том, что... — Тони замолкает, думая, как он может сказать так, чтобы было понятно, что он не шутит. — Мне нравится, когда это грубо. Почти всегда, но особенно сейчас. Рука в волосах — это отличное начало, я просто хочу обозначить некоторые принципы и убедиться, что интересы всех будут удовлетворены. — Брюс смотрит на него дикими глазами. — Таскание за волосы — определенно да. Это не минет, если он не оставляет тебя на несколько фолликул ближе к облысению — вот мой девиз. Кроме того, когда ты почувствуешь, что уже близко, можешь трахнуть меня в рот. Должен, — поправился он, — определенно должен. Я в плане минетов вроде как активный нижний. Тебя устраивает?

Брюс смотрит на него ещё более диким взглядом.

— Да, — наконец выдавливает он. А потом уже менее контужено добавляет, — Не играй со мной в таких вещах, ладно?

— Я никогда не играю с сексом, — обещает Тони, и Брюс ухмыляется.

— Ладно, — говорит он, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. — Ладно. Тогда открывай рот, мистер Активный Нижний.

— Это мое новое прозвище? И в команде тоже? Открываю, открываю...

Брюс врывается в его рот — да, на самом деле трахает. Один глубокий толчок за другим проскальзывает по языку так, что Тони даже не может пососать, только принимает.

Пальцы в волосах сжимаются у корней — боже, у него такие большие руки — и всё, Тони теряет контроль. Он вцепляется в бёдра Брюса, не отталкивая, а чтобы чувствовать, какие они твёрдые и как сильно напряжены. В этом положении преимущество не на его стороне. Не с Брюсом, крепко держащим его голову и так туго стянувшим между пальцами волосы, что ноет кожа головы.

— Могу я... ты сказал... — Чёрт возьми, он по-прежнему острожен. Тони взмахивает рукой в воздухе, надеясь, что Брюс поймет этот универсальный жест как «разрешение, блядь, давно дано». Должно быть, Брюс правильно всё понимает, потому что его вторая ладонь теперь тоже плотно охватывает череп, и у Тони нет никакой возможности отстраниться, когда его натягивают на член, пока он не упирается носом в лобковую кость, а горло не сокращается в конвульсиях. А потом Брюс снова начинает толкаться мелкими острыми ударами, едва выскальзывая из горла Тони и тут же возвращаясь обратно в глубину.

Это именно то, что нужно, и Тони начинает дрожать, не в силах что-то с этим поделать. Он не может дышать, не успевая вдохнуть в коротких паузах между длинными рывками. Кровь в ушах шумит так сильно, что он почти не слышит, что Брюс говорит.

— Так горячо... Боже, Тони, боже, ты охуенен, как ты принимаешь меня, просто позволяешь.... Так же, как ты хотел, боже…

Грязные разговорчики от Брюса Беннера. Тони бы поаплодировал, если бы мог прямо сейчас контролировать свою нервную систему. Может быть, он сделает это позже.

Прошло около девяноста секунд, сообщает ему мозг. И к чёрту пять минут, Тони хотел бы заниматься этим часами. Возможно, днями. Челюсть начинает побаливать, но это не страшно, раньше он делал это гораздо дольше. Он не уверен, как долго сможет терпеть удушье, но вроде как хочет узнать. Разве что, да, если Тони отключится у него на члене, это скорее всего не поможет Брюсу и его большим зелёным проблемам с самоненавистью, и не имеет значения, насколько сильно от этой мысли дёргается его собственный член.

— Боже, боже, боже, — всё ещё бормочет Брюс, видимо, забыв все остальные слова. Обычно с парнями Тони может сказать, когда они близки к оргазму, но если честно? Прямо сейчас он не сможет даже сосчитать до трёх, а отслеживание ритма Брюса находится далеко за пределом его текущих возможностей. Может быть, это будет сюрпризом. Всегда забавно, когда это становится сюрпризом.

Так что он перестает думать — а учитывая, что он чёртов Тони Старк, это сделать не так просто, как кажется. Быть трахнутым в рот достаточно жёстко, чтобы практически потерять сознание и ощущение во всех конечностях, скорее всего, единственно возможный способ, но, к счастью для него, всё так удачно сложилось.

Значит, ему остается просто наслаждаться. Наслаждаться ноющей болью и задыхаться, пока по телу пробегает такая сильная дрожь, что он, возможно, уже кончает — просто даже не может понять. Только голос Брюса возвращает его на землю, конечно, Брюс предупреждает, Брюс абсолютный чёртов джентльмен, и Тони его обожает, поэтому многозначительно его игнорирует, пока тот не перестает _говорить_ , что сейчас кончит, а на самом деле сделает это — кончит Тони в рот и глотку. Кажется, это занимает целую вечность, лобок Брюса до боли трется о нос Тони, пока он кончает.

И всё. Тони так разбит, что не может вспомнить, как двигаться: Брюсу приходится самому отстранить его голову, и, пока Тони откашливается, аккуратно прикасается ладонью к его щеке. Тони уже может почувствовать запах вины: неизбежное последствие другого, гораздо более предпочтительного запаха — спермы. Быстрый проверяющий взгляд — и да, у Брюса выражение лица как у человека, только что наступившего на котёнка. Точнее, человека, который наступил на котёнка и получил огромное удовольствие.

Тони вытирает рот рукавом, собирая по-настоящему отвратительное количество слюни и вышеупомянутой спермы, а потом ложится на пол, потому что, ещё раз: бетонный пол, нежный организм. Только, вот дерьмо, его спина его _убивает_. Но ему вроде как нужно минутку побыть в горизонтальном положении, и Брюс вполне может присоединиться.

— Ты можешь ко мне присоединиться, — говорит он и приглашающе машет рукой. Голос хриплый, и, судя по ощущениям в горле, так будет ещё час или два. _Восхитительные_ час или два. Может быть, Брюс будет психовать и из-за этого тоже. Может быть, он не хочет видеть какие-либо признаки того, что сделал — какие-либо предательские отметки на теле Тони, которые могут сказать, что у Брюса Беннера был удивительный секс, и несколько проклятых минут он не заботился об осторожности. Может быть, Тони должен засучить рукава и показать ему те удивительные синяки от его пальцев, чтобы заставить его почувствовать себя немного хуже.

Это не хорошо. У него нет привычки к посткоитальной меланхолии. Если после оргазма ты не светишься как ядерный реактор, то ты просто лодырь.

— Серьезно, — говорит он, — иди сюда, я уверен, что я не... — Он снова чувствует свою промежность: нервная система, безусловно, вернулась в оперативный режим. — Да, ты мой должник. Не будь хамом, Брюс.

— Тони... — Брюс издает что-то вроде гортанного скулежа, но опускается на колени рядом.

— Окей, малюсенькими шажочками, хорошо. Давай, не паникуй. — Он услужливо приподнимает бёдра.

Брюс... улыбается, ладно, это хороший знак, даже если это какая-то раздражённая улыбка.

— Боже мой, — говорит он, — ты такой _мудак_ , — и расстегивает молнию.

— У тебя сегодня такой грязный рот. Одобряю. О, я собирался тебе поаплодировать, но может быть не прямо сейчас... блядь, давай, даа…

Ладонь Брюса горячая и сухая. Тони уже достаточно долго был на самом краю, так что шорты насквозь влажные от предэякулята, но это всё же не смазка, а учитывая, как быстро Брюс ему дрочит, это немного больно. Как раз столько, сколько нужно, идеальный коэффициент трения, просто…

— Да, да, да, — стонет он, сильнее толкаясь бёдрами вверх.

— Боже, — сипит Брюс, — существует хоть что-то, что тебе не нравится?

— У меня абсолютно точно есть список, — запыхавшись, отвечает Тони. — И я абсолютно точно его тебе покажу. Он короткий. Нет, только попробуй отпустить, и я тебя _прибью нахрен_ …

Он обрывается на полуслове и издает звук, который — к чёрту достоинство — можно описать только как «визг». А потом ещё один, когда Брюс снова его щипает, может, не так уж сильно, но его чёртов член, так что да, это дохрена больно, и да, его бёдра в очередной раз взлетают вверх в желании большего. Ещё один, боже, да... Он хочет сказать это вслух, поощрить такое изумительно хорошее поведение Брюса, но, кажется, его горло не может выдать что-то сложнее, чем длинный низкий стон, который звучит как будто откуда-то со стороны.

А потом стон прекращается, потому что — ой, смотрите-ка, губы Брюса на его губах. Ладонь снова обхватывает член, двигаясь быстро и крепко по болевым точкам, пока сам он трахает языком рот Тони. Это как водная горка к оргазму, заканчивающаяся большим всплеском.

Ему не требуется столько же времени после умопомрачительного оргазма, как после того захватывающего раунда игры с дыханием, но пару минут он может только лежать, дыша, как загнанная скаковая лошадь, — да, надо запомнить сказать Пеппер «да» на спонсорство спасения грейхаундов. Не каждый день Старк Индастриз перепадает такой бесплатный и очаровательный пиар. Может, ему стоит купить Пеппер спасённого грейхаунда? Или это ужасная идея?

Он открывает рот, чтобы посоветоваться с Брюсом, потому что Пеппер нравится Брюс. Но тот уже что-то тихо говорит, почти уткнувшись в плечо Тони.

— ...потрясающе, ты такой, я не могу... ты…

Он останавливается и поднимает голову, видимо, почувствовав, что к Тони вернулась ясность сознания. Тони похлопывает его по плечу.

— Иметь чувства нормально, — говорит он. — Чувства — это очень мужественно. «Free to Be You and Me»[2] никогда не стал бы нам врать.

Лицо Брюса на мгновение кривится — вашу мать, если он сейчас заплачет... Есть определенная граница того, насколько Тони согласен жить как в хипповых детских мюзиклах из семидесятых, но рыдающие после секса партнеры превышают её как минимум миль на десять. Кроме того, он уверен, что во «Free to Be» ничего не упоминалось о последующей заботе.

Но нет, никто не плачет, слава богу. Просто Брюс делает глубокий вдох, на секунду зажмуриваясь, а потом смотрит на Тони, чуть улыбаясь той еле заметной улыбкой, которая часто у него бывает в лаборатории.

— Ты сумасшедший, — говорит он, как будто это новость.

— Ага, схожу с ума по твоему члену, — отвечает Тони. — И у меня на него куча сумасшедших планов. Пойдём со мной домой.

_Ты идёшь со мной домой,_ хотел сказать он, но почему-то вышло по-другому. Возможно, он хочет услышать, как Брюс говорит «да».

— Пойдём со мной домой, — повторяет он и приобнимает Брюса, подтягивая его достаточно близко, чтобы можно было перевернуться на него сверху. — Я могу показать тебе мир. Светящийся, сверкающий, великолепный. Это будет здорово.[3]

Складочка между бровями Брюса углубляется.

— Никакого Диснея в постели, — говорит он. А это значит «да». Тони ухмыляется так широко, что болят потрескавшиеся губы, но кого это волнует.

— Даже не из «Красавицы и Чудовища»? Он выиграл Оскар.

— Но не за то, что идеален для секса, — он предупреждающе наставляет на Тони палец. — Пожалуйста, даже не спорь с этим.

— Я уважаю твои границы. Давай, пойдём, обложим мне спину льдом и будем трахаться. Думаю, твои сексуальные велосипедные шорты лежат нетронутыми вон там.

На самом деле они были заброшены в организованный Халком кратер, и Брюсу приходится присесть и потянуться за ними. Открывшийся вид превосходен.

Они проходят через многочисленные помещения разрушенного склада. Все остальные уже давно ушли, хорошо бы, до того, как услышали начало дикого, животного, вызванного ревностью секса, иначе следующая командная встреча будет очень неловкой. Хотя ладно, кого он пытается обмануть, Тони живет ради неловких моментов, а этот последний сделал бы его королём.

Они выходят на улицу — или, в случае Тони, ковыляют, опираясь на Брюса, потому что он достиг той точки, когда лёд на спину звучит гораздо более захватывающе, чем сидение на члене Брюса — когда Брюс замирает на месте.

— Эй, — говорит он, грустнея, — Тони, я не могу... Что насчёт Пеппер?

— Ерунда, Пеппер на этой неделе не в городе. И у нас в любом случае разные спальни. Видимо, я разговариваю во сне? А Пеппер храпит как очаровательный маленький демон, ты буквально не поверишь уровню децибел, которые она издаёт. Это научное чудо. Кроме того, я уже упоминал, она не в городе?

Брюс впивается в него взглядом, пока его лицо заливает виной. Тони такое ненавидит, а за сегодня это уже второй раз.

— И поэтому ты считаешь нормальным ей изменять?

О. Это этот разговор.

— Пеппер не в городе, потому что она в Японии, — говорит Тони. — Она в Японии, потому что посещает там одну из боссов СИ и её мужа — её любимых приятелей для траха. Ой, извиняюсь, её любимых партнеров по сексу. Пеппер считает понятие «приятель для траха» вульгарным.

Брюс явно ошарашен, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, принимает всё удивительно хорошо. Тони не часто приходится это объяснять, потому что обычно людям насрать, а вот Пеппер, вроде бы, несколько раз пришлось, потому что некоторые больше возбуждались возможностью наставить рога Тони Старку, чем удивительной сексуальной магией одной ночи с Пеппер Поттс. «Как секс втроём, в котором я как бы не участвую, — однажды сказала ему она. — Это совсем не возбуждает. Я стараюсь от таких избавляться.»

Действительно, сексизм — худший враг сексуальности. Может быть, СИ стоит проспонсировать социальную рекламу с этим слоганом.

— Значит у вас... — Брюс пытается подобрать слово, — открытые отношения?

— Бинго, — отвечает Тони. — Золотая звёздочка Брюсу Беннеру.

На самом деле, всё немного сложнее, но сейчас, кажется, не лучший момент, чтобы начать просвещать его об очаровательно сложной системе его и Пеппер взаимоотношений. Конечно, ведь сложные системы всегда успокаивали Тони, они его любимый наркотик. Просто в последнее время он пытается быть командным игроком.

Брюс проводит по волосам рукой, свободной от висящего на нём Тони, и беспомощно улыбается.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Забери меня с собой домой. Если ты ещё можешь стоять.

— Это вызывает беспокойство, — соглашается Тони. — Остальные украли наш транспорт, должно быть, очень торопились.

На краткое мгновение он обеспокоенно представляет возможные травмы, но если бы кто-то действительно сильно пострадал, Стив бы сказал перед уходом. Если бы кто-то умирал, Стив бы точно не удосужился принести им аварийные штаны.

— Так что да, это проблема, — продолжает Тони. — Как ты относишься к метро?

— Ты идиот, — ласково говорит Брюс — Тони всегда чувствует, если люди оскорбляют его ласково — и крадёт у него из заднего кармана телефон, который, вау, даже не треснул. На следующем заседании относительно последней модели он расскажет шутку: этот прототип был брошен в стену гигантским роботом и придавлен задницей Тони Старка, и всё равно работает, как новый. Подписывайте контракт, вы не пожалеете, напитки всем окружающим.

Брюс вешает трубку и убирает телефон на место.

— Автомобиль будет минут через пять. Серьёзно, метро?

— В Нью-Йорке самая развитая система общественного транспорта в мире, — сообщает ему Тони. — Ты теперь ньюйоркец, продемонстрируй немного гордости.

— Практически уверен, что это не так.

— Все Мстители являются почетными жителями Нью-Йорка, даже Тор. Это Мэр организовал. И теперь ты тут живёшь. Ты же идёшь со мной домой, так? Никаких отступлений?

— Думаю, у тебя черепно-мозговая травма, — говорит Брюс и сдвигает руку на спине так, чтобы поудобнее подхватить Тони.

Что точно означает «да».

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[1] Camp Anawanna — название лагеря в шоу «Salute Your Shorts», выходящем в 91-92гг на канале Nickelodeon

[2] «Free to Be… You and Me» — детский развлекательный проект Марло Томаса. В 1972 году были выпущены иллюстрированная книга и музыкальный альбом с рассказами и песнями, спетыми звёздами того времени (в том числе Майклом Джексоном)

[3] Слова из песни «A Whole New World» — сингла из диснеевского мультфильма «Аладдин»

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
